Yuuri's Decision
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Wolfram makes sure that Yuuri knows whom he belongs to.


_**Yuuri's Decision**_

_**Fandom:**__ Kyou Kara Maou_

_**Pairings:**__ Yuuram with a slight Conyuu_

_**Theme:**__ Family_

_**Genre:**__ General Romance_

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Dedicated to:**__ dayconfession_

_**Special Thanks to:**__ My lovely beta, Sakuramar_

_**Summary:**__ Wolfram makes sure that Yuuri knows whom he belongs to._

"Conrad?" Yuuri called him as he entered his room. Seeing that he was not anywhere to be found, Yuuri sighed. He pushed the door wider and walked in.

"_Where is he? Did he go to patrol across the border?"_ He wondered as he walked towards the large table in the room.

He looked down to the white, empty papers that Conrad had set on the table. Smiling down at the little ducky that was on top of the pile, he took it and squeezed the duck, which squeak at him in return. The sound made Wolfram notice him as he passed by his brother's room while searching for his fiancée.

"What are you doing here, cheater?!" He shouted, glaring at him. Yuuri looked towards the entrance as his fiancé walked towards him with wide steps.

"Wolfram… I was just searching for Conrad, to ask him to play baseball with me while he's not busy." Yuuri smiled at him.

Wolfram huffed at him.

"Humph! That's why you are a wimp! You can ask your fiancée to do it!" Wolfram crossed his arms and stuck his nose high. Yuuri chuckled at his stance.

"Well, since when can you play baseball, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked walking to the bed, his hands still holding at the rubber duck. He raised his head and his eyes met emeralds. Wolfram glared at him.

"I can learn! You never try to teach me! E-even if I always… refuse, that doesn't mean I'll never learn anything!" Wolfram said, fidgeting. Yuuri blinked at his movements.

"Wolfram…?" He muttered, before chuckled at his somewhat flustered fiancée. A small chuckle soon turned into a laugh that made Wolfram shout at him.

"Don't laugh! Wimp! Why do you always ask Conrad anyway?! Ever since you came to this world, you are always search for him!" He greeted his teeth as Yuuri looked away.

"Isn't that obvious? Conrad is one of my relatives… I always thought about him… that way. Is it weird?" He slowly looked at him again. Wolfram now stood in front of him with a somehow disappointed look.

"It's… not weird… but…" Yuuri stared at him, wanting him to continue which he didn't. He sighed.

"You know, when I first came here, I was alone. I knew none of you at first, but that night… (_Yuuri smile)_ when I found out that Conrad was also a human like me… That night, when I knew that there was someone who also knew about baseball… I was happy. And I was even happier when I found out that Conrad actually watched me born safely and gave me a name. So I think it's not just coincidence that we met. I mean… the way we met each other… even if I just found out about it after I arrived. I actually had heard about him a lot from my mother and used to think a lot about him. Thinking what kind of person he was, thinking that I would like to meet him someday. The moment I knew him as my nazukeoya in this world, I knew that I had someone to keep me company; I know he will always stay by my side. Always and forever… by my side…"

Both of them fell silent as Wolfram stared at him in worry and surprise at Yuuri's heart-spilling. Yuuri looked at him, then flustered.

"Aah… why am I saying this? Always and forever, eh? Heheh…. I'm saying that as if I'm actually… in lo-"

"Yuuri‼!" Wolfram shouted suddenly cutting his sentence.

Yuuri looked at him surprised, only to widen his eyes when Wolfram suddenly leaned onto him and pressed his lips firmly against him. Yuuri gasped at the contact and stared at Wolfram's clenched eyes. Feeling those warm and soft lips against him, Yuuri's breath hitched. He quickly pushed his off gently and frowned at him.

"Wolfram‼ What the hell are you-" He cupped his mouth as he stared at him, face flushing. Wolfram glared at his expression.

"Wimp! You belong to me! No one else but me!" He shouted. Yuuri stared at him before his face changed into different colors.

"Wolfram…"

"Of course Conrad is your family! I'm also your family! He will become your brother when we get married. Gwendal will also become your brother and so my mother. We are all family! And we'll always stay by your side!" The wolf explained, prideful. Yuuri stared at him with a half-opened mouth before he burst out laughing.

"WIMP! What are you laughing at? I'm serious!"

Wolfram held his hand to Yuuri and pulled him up to stand up. Yuuri complied but still laughing, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Sorry, sorry… Its just… you are able to think that way… such a simple way to look at it…" Yuuri's eyes met his when Wolfram tugged his wristed. Wolfram looked at him seriously and Yuuri stopped smiling.

"Remember that, Yuuri. You belong to me." He glared at him before he looked away and dragged him outside the room.

"Wolfram…"

"Let's go outside to take a walk somewhere on the garden." Wolfram mumbled to him. Yuuri sighed before smiled again.

"Alright…" He said and walked outside together hand in hand. The King did not let go of his fiancé's hand.

* * *

"Is it okay for you to be that way? Sooner or later you will lose something that is precious to you." Yozak said as he stared at the King and his fiancée walking outside the room with a smile. Beside him Conrad only chuckled.

"Whoever he chooses to be with, I know I'll always be by his side with a smile as long as he is happy; that's enough for me." Conrad answered, watching those two walk out the hallway and to the garden with a laugh. Yozak whistle at the captain's words.

"Show off." He said walked away. Conrad laughed at him and walked inside his room. As he closed the door and walked to the table, he stared down at the rubber duck that Yuuri had set on the top of the pile again.

"Of course, your happiness is also my happiness, Yuuri."

_**~End~**_

_**I make this for the contest in Aarinfantasy xD hahhah so since the contest had ended, I think I'll post it here too XP I win lv1 Kouno's card for my choice xD  
**_

_**I hope you like it.. hehehe X]**_


End file.
